hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Scarlet Star
Event Goals * Open five chests and get the Chest of Secrets which gives a player 40 Super Assemblers, 30 Tools, as well 100 Energy and Strength units. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Unraveled Mystery Amule'''t. This Amulet increases a players chance of finding Collection Items by 50% in locations and anomalies that have Night Mode active. It lasts for 7 days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore the Secret Room in the Distortions effect x4 ** If a player doesn't have a summoner, they can get this effect in three possible ways. *** Open gifts *** Complete the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) **** Make sure to click "show me" so the effect can be sent to the Secret Room. Daily Goals * Click on the Pavilion of Prophecy * Collect 3 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Witchy Inventory * Collect Magic Stars (needed to open Gifts, play the Secret Room to get them) * Collect Detective Keys in the Secret Room (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Doors Tarot Cards (needed to enter the Secret Room during the event) Pavilion of Prophecy '''Rank 1: Gypsy Wagon * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Doors Tarot Cards, 3 Magic Stars Rank 2: Fortune Teller's Cart * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Doors Tarot Cards, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Soothsayer's Cabin * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Doors Tarot Cards, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Clairvoyant's Wagon * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Doors Tarot Cards, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Diviner's Tent * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Doors Tarot Cards, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Medium's Parlour * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Doors Tarot Cards, 1 Event Assembler Chests * Inventors Chest: ** 20 Magic Stars, 20 Doors Tarot Cards, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Door Handle, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Detective Keys) * Astronomers Chest: ** 40 Magic Stars, 40 Doors Tarot Cards, 25 Spiral of Secret Knowledge, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Lightning in a Bottle, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Detective Keys) * Puppeteers Chest: ** 70 Doors Tarot Cards, 60 Magic Stars, 40 Spiral of Secret Knowledge, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Door Handle, 1 Sabertooth Claw, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Detective Keys) * Architects Chest: ** 150 Doors Tarot Cards, 80 Magic Stars, 50 Spiral of Secret Knowledge, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Door Handle, 1 Lateran from a Dark Alley, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Detective Keys) * Experimenters Chest: ** 300 Doors Tarot Cards, 100 Magic Stars, 100 Spiral of Secret Knowledge, 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Door Handle, 1 Lightning in a Bottle, 1 Sabertooth Claw, 1 Lateran from a Dark Alley, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Detective Keys) * 'Order of Five's Chest: ' ** 300 Spiral of Secret Knowledge, 5 Discoverer’s Magnifier, 5 Diode Bomb, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystal, 3 Egyptian Amulet, 3 Golden Dove, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Golden Bracelet, 3 Golden Hieroglyph, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 2 Grilled Ham, 2 Detective’s Secret Elixir, 2 Bezoar Stone, 1000 energy, 15000 coins (Unlocks at 1000 Detective Keys) = ]] Related Pages * Related Case: Dark Side of the Secret * Related Location: Secret Room * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events